Bajo la piel del asesino
by LunaEstival
Summary: Corto ONE-SHOT sobre los pensamientos del Príncipe en los momentos (que a mi parecer) marcaron un antes y un después en él. Espero les agrade a quienes le den una oportunidad, gracias.


**Hola a todos y a todas, este es un corto One-shot o bueno, en realidad no sé cómo llamarlo…simplemente surgió y aquí está, agradezco a las personas que apoyan y siguen mis otras historias. Las estaré actualizando pronto. Abrazos infinitos y gracias de todas maneras si es que les hago perder el tiempo, cuídense y saludos.**

* * *

 **Bajo la piel del asesino**

 **I**

 _De pronto los ruidos cesaron y ante mis ojos todo se volvió oscuro, una vez más aquella oscuridad que abarcaba cada segundo de mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, regresó. Los gritos incesantes de las miles de vidas que apagué, regresaron. Una extraña sensación de sed de sangre y muerte cegó mi razón, hace tantos años que no me sentía de ésta manera, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía placer al asesinar sin contemplaciones a unos seres inferiores._

 _Porque eran eso, vidas que no merecían ser vividas, simples e insignificantes humanos, en ese momento regresó de golpe esa sensación magnifica de saberse superior. Y al instante cientos de ojos se posaron sobre mí, mirándome con odio, con culpa, mirándome como si quisiesen analizar qué sucedía en mi interior. Y me vi envuelto junto a ellos en esa aberrante espiral negra, oscura como el mismo infinito, como cada noche de mi vida pasada en el espacio._

 _Y mis ojos divagando entre el mar de miradas cegadas ante el terror, se cruzaron con los suyos, yo esperaba ver miedo, ver terror, ver en su rostro la misma expresión estúpida de todos los días, pues ella me conocía, siempre supo cómo era yo. Pero no pude evitar sentirme apuñalado por mis propios pasos, ella me miraba con decepción, me miró con lástima, ella se compadecía de mí, aún a pesar de que maté a tanta gente ante sus ojos, ella no creyó en que lo hacía por mi propia voluntad._

 **II**

 _Sé que lloró de impotencia, porque no había nada que pudiese hacer, sé que se auto culpó por todo, si tan sólo ella no me hubiese invitado a quedarme aquí, nada de esto estuviese sucediendo, sé que lo pensó, por un momento se arrepintió de sus decisiones del pasado. Y yo jamás me sentí tan consciente de mis actos, por primera vez en muchos años hice algo que realmente quería hacer._

 _Pero aquel mundo paralelo que había creado se quebró ante mis ojos al ver tu rostro inundándose de lágrimas, quería matarte mujer, quería acabar con tu vida para que así dejases de llorar. Y ante mí surgió una absurda revelación, me estaba convenciendo a mí mismo de qué es lo que en verdad quería hacer, me estaba obligando a mí mismo a padecer nuevamente el suplicio de sentirme esclavo de estos instintos que hace mucho no me pertenecen, pero debo reconocer que en ese momento irracional no pensé en ti ni en el dolor que sentirías al ver a los de tu raza, muertos ante tus ojos, había olvidado lo sentimental y poco acostumbrada a la muerte que eres._

 _No pensé en ti, quise provocar a ese estúpido criado en la tierra, se atrevió a largarse de este mundo con la venia de los dioses mientras yo, me vi obligado a vivir aquí, entre todos ustedes como uno más y no lo soy, nunca seré uno más de los tuyos. Nunca pedí esto, nunca te pedí que me incluyas entre tus seres queridos, jamás te pedí un lugar en tu vida, pero aun así te atreviste a dármelo, te atreviste como siempre a desafiar mis órdenes._

 **III**

 _Pude darme cuenta de que él lo sabía, lo supo al mirarme; supo que no me había controlado ninguna fuerza maligna, fue mi decisión, él siempre supo algo que tú jamás sabrás. Por eso aceptó luchar contra mí, porque sabía que no estaba jugando, que era capaz de cualquier cosa por verlo destruido, él lo comprendió. Cada golpe que pude asestarle fue como un néctar embriagante y adictivo, el saber que pude lograr vencerlo y dejarlo fuera de combate, al fin me vi resarcido como guerrero y al fin volvió a mí la cordura, en mi mente se dibujaron las dudas. No sé si realmente valió la pena, ahora no estaba seguro._

 _Pero en el instante en que percibí aquella energía maligna y descomunal, los recuerdos golpearon fuertemente mi ser, yo. Sólo yo fui el culpable de que esto sucediese, yo asesiné miles de seres del espacio, cometí genocidios innumerables veces y nunca me arrepentí de mis actos, jamás me temblaron las manos ante la muerte. Pero ésta vez me vi acorralado, no sabía a donde ir ni qué hacer. La culpa embargó cada retorcido rincón de mi cuerpo y al fin pude verlo todo con claridad, no podía dejar que mueras, mujer. No podría permanecer tranquilo en el infierno sabiendo que yo causé tu muerte._

 _Aún ahora me avergüenza reconocer que fuiste tú quien causó todo esto, al darme cuenta quise huir, quise volver a comportarme como un cobarde, pero recordé nuevamente tus inmensos ojos rebalsando lágrimas amargas, no quería verte morir, no podría jamás existir en ningún lugar de este miserable universo si tú no existías, no sabría decir por qué, pero tengo la seguridad de que es así._

 **IV**

 _Nada más importa ahora, porque a pesar de todo no pude evitar que mueras, no sirvió absolutamente para nada mi muerte, sé que muchos se quedarán tranquilos con eso, ya no representaré una amenaza, pero me cuesta creer que mi esfuerzo fue en vano, no por mí mismo, porque a éstas alturas yo no importo, pero tú y ese niño merecen vivir la vida que yo jamás mereceré vivir, después de todo, fueron lo único realmente bueno que pudo suceder._

 _Confieso ante mí mismo, ante ti Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que he fallado en todo, que no sirvo para proteger a nadie, ni siquiera pude contra ésta estúpida irracionalidad que trastorna mi mundo y lo vuelve oscuro. No tuve la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo escapar y llevé todo a un punto donde no hay vuelta atrás, yo mismo escribí mi condena, yo mismo desligué las carnes que unían mis huesos. Me siento extraño, vacío y la muerte y oscuridad que siempre llenaron este vacío ya no eran suficiente, ya no las necesitaba, ya no las quería._

 _No era de ésta manera como quería que sucedan las cosas, no contigo de por medio, no contigo sufriendo, no contigo muriendo. Jamás oirás de mis labios que sufrí al saber que ya no estabas, que sólo un vacío inmenso se dejaba sentir al tratar de buscarte, pero realmente quise dejar de recordar y de saber que nunca más volvería a verte, ni siquiera en sueños, pues los recuerdos que poseía pronto serían borrados para siempre y esto jamás habría pasado._

 **V**

 _Nunca sabrás que algunas lágrimas de impotencia y resignación surcaron mi rostro, nunca sabrás que aquel Dios de las puertas hacia el más allá, sintió lástima de mí, nunca sabrás que le pedí no reencarnar jamás, que le pedí que de mí no quede rastro alguno, lo demás fue confuso, no sabía con exactitud si aún estaba muerto o en verdad luchaba junto a tu amigo el terrícola saiyajin, pero si era una broma absurda del destino ésta vez haría las cosas como debí hacerlas, aunque sea una prueba de aquel Dios para saber si en verdad puedo ser capaz de superarla, soy capaz de todo._

 _Antes de desaparecer de aquel templo y materializarme nuevamente en La Tierra, pude preguntarle, ¿Por qué? Su respuesta fue cruel, pero me la merecía, merecía que Enma Daioh Sama dirija esas palabras hacía mí, aquel Dios se compadeció de mí, tuvo lástima de mí, me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, quizás yo pueda ayudar a Kakarotto a vencer al monstruo que yo mismo desperté, me sonó tan sincero que no pude evitar que el odio fluya entre mis venas queriendo pulverizarlo allí mismo, pero ante lo último que me confesó, todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo se apagaron, si quería redimir mis errores sería mejor que deje de perder el tiempo y regrese a La Tierra, no se me brindaría una oportunidad así nunca más, mi alma sería limpiada y no quedarían rastros de lo que fui, era mejor así, no podría ir al inferno pues aquel no era lugar para el monstruo que era yo, el castigo que merecía era simplemente nunca haber sucedido._

 _Aunque no quise, inconscientemente pensé en ti humana y aquel Dios pudo entenderlo, mostró ante mí una última imagen de ti, eras un espectro deambulando en el paraíso y buscándome, llamándome, tratando de encontrarme allí, mujer. Nunca dejarás de ser tan tonta, ¿Acaso nunca supiste lo que era yo? ¿Cómo podría estar alguien como yo en un lugar así?, pero él nuevamente fue hiriente, una vez más atravesó mi orgullo con sus palabras. Ella y tu hijo son los únicos que creen que en verdad mereces estar en aquel lugar, demuéstrales que no se han equivocado al aceptarte, demuéstrale a esa mujer que no se equivocó al escogerte, pues es la quinta vez en que reencarnan y se vuelven a unir. La confesión sólo desfiguró mi rostro ante la confusión que sentía en ese momento, pero miré a los ojos a ese Dios y supe que no mentía, cada una de las veces en que moriste, volviste a la vida y me buscaste entre las sombras, me buscaste en lo más recóndito del infierno y me sacaste de allí, tú fuiste la única capaz de ver lo que existía bajo la piel del asesino._

 _…_


End file.
